


Love Is a Many Splendored Thing

by lilibel



Series: 30 days writing challenge [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie, Unrequited Love, in which Loki wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle is over, Loki has won. Now, if only Darcy could understand what he has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is a Many Splendored Thing

**Author's Note:**

> .. I'm sorry. It wasn't really supposed to turn out that way. I'd really like some return on it, if you feel so enclined. Inspired by some tumblr gifs and by the prompt "C'est un amour mystère" (it's a mystery love).

Everything was destroyed. Everywhere she looked, destruction had run rampant, building had collapsed, dust was yet to completely settle, and she could hear the shouts and the moans of dying people. She tried to help some folks at first until she realized that she was the only able bodied person in the vicinity and that no help was coming their way.   
She was alone amidst destruction, her iPod grilled when one building went kaboom, there is no way her phone can resuscitate and she suddenly had the urge to sit and cry. And that's what she does, because there is no one, nothing to shout at.

That's how Loki finds her. Sitting on the rumbles of what used to be a department store, sniffing and crying softly. He sees her head snapping up as she registers that someone is approaching and suddenly, the sadness he can see behind the misty eyes becomes something else, that his brain, still his on his own victory, has time to register as hatred before his face gets a handful of Darcy's hand.

She shouts at him, kicks him, and really, he doesn't understand it. He's also tired, because destruction, while fun, is tiring. The high from victory is slowly fading down and he doesn't think he can deal with an ordinary girl, with, it turns out, extraordinary strength.

“Why are you so angry?” and really, he wonders, because she is alive amidst the destruction. Why cannot she be happy to be alive. He certainly would be. His question stops her mid-rant, which he had elected not to listen to, and she just stares at him, her mouth slightly open in what his brain registers as “surprise”.

“Why? I- But you. Everybody. And. Oh my god you are so dense, and an evil evil monster. You killed everybody you moronic piece of northern god. Why should I be happy? You killed everyone.  
\- But you’re alive!  
\- You destroyed everything and everyone and you think I should rejoice to be alive? I’d rather be dead than see all this.” Turning around, she waves at the rumbles and still fuming destroyed building. Moans of despair can still be heard, less so than before, she reflects, as they all slowly die in agony. How could she be happy to be alive?

He seems surprised at her ranting, surprised she isn’t more happy. She has lost everything in the battle. Jane is gone, she saw her fall and die as some horrible monsters were dragging her away. She saw them fall, one after the other, and maybe some managed to get away, she hopes that some managed to get away, so that maybe she can find them again and fight against the sadistic bastard in front of her.

Apparently she is not the only one rambling, because Loki has started speaking while she was thinking and as she listens to him, she suddenly gets it and it makes her even more furious. He saved her. He made sure she got out of it unscatted. He cares for her and he wanted her alive. Her. It’s total madness because as she listens to his very clear and calm explanations, and really, how can the bastard be so calm under the circumstances, she realizes he is mad. Madder than she thought. And so she tells him, because seriously, someone needs to tell him.

And he laughs. He laughs at her, with this mighty and annoying laugh and if it wasn’t him, if it wasn’t now, if she wasn’t about to tear him a new one, she might have fallen for this laugh, for those eyes and those hands. She had lusted after him for a moment, then, before the battle, before he had shown them his ugly side. The one with laughs that are evil and so not sexy.

He stops laughing when her iPod lands on his face, square between his eyes and if the situation wasn’t such as it is, she would have fistpumped, because she had hit her target. She barely has time to draw a breath when the hard plane of a wall collides with her back and Loki’s face is in front of hers. He is not laughing anymore, she thinks as he snarls, millimeters away from her own skin.

“I saved you. Your pathetic friends are all dead, and those who escaped soon will be. This planet, it’s mine now and whether you want it or not, it is yours. I saved you, because I wanted to save you. You can hate me all you want, you can fear me all you want, but you are mine.”

He shuts up and Darcy tries to contain herself. She wants to puke, to die, she is hot and cold at the same time and goosebumps have invaded her skin. She can see the black in his eyes, the darkness and somewhere there the infinity of the universe. His smile is making her shiver nad his words are playing on repeat in her brain. She can’t shallow and she starts to see stars as her breathing has stopped. And because she can’t shallow, because she can’t speak, because it’s too much and too little at the same time and because she refuses to cry, she spits in his face.

She doesn’t say that she hates him, but he can hear it, he can smell it, and he cannot wait to show her how much better her life will be if she lets herself be loved and cared for. His little Darcy, his gorgeous little human. He smiles at her spunk and they disappear in the lair he has created for himself, somewhere far from there, where he knows no one can hear her shout threats. Where he knows he can show her how much she has to gain by being at his side. She’s just a kid. She’s going to learn, and what better teacher than him, the new owner of this quirky little planet. For now she is passed out and he lays her on her new bed, the same one he knows she had wanted for ages.

Sitting at his desk, looking over what the past few days had brought him, Loki smiles. Contented.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed work, as usual for this serie, everything will be corrected once I'm done with this challenge :)


End file.
